Forgive Me My Trespasses
by AJ Potter-Johnson
Summary: Harry's godson, Teddy, comes to live with him after Hogwarts. After two weeks of sexual tension, the two fall into bed together. After a brief romp in the sheets, Harry asks for forgivness and a blessing from both his parents, and Teddy's parents. Will everything turn out ok in the end? Read to find out.


_Disclaimer: While I may have written this fanfiction, I do not own the characters and anything known from the Harry Potter series owned by J.K. Rowling. I would like to take ownership of the plot and how the characters were used. Thanks, AJ._

**A/N: Random oneshot I thought of today in my psych 110 class. College is hard. **

Theodore "Teddy" Lupin looked around the dreary and dark front hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. At the current moment, Teddy was looking for his Uncle Harry. It was the summer immediately following Teddy's graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Teddy had high hopes for this summer including a change in relationship status between Harry and Teddy. Teddy had developed a massive crush on his surrogate father three years prior and he was tired of dancing around the subject with his Uncle.

Teddy looked up the stairs after hearing a couple of them creak. It was an old house after all. There in all his sexual prowess (according to Teddy, he was just plain sex on legs) was Teddy's Uncle Harry, known throughout the Wizarding World as Harry James Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered and the Man Who Defeated Voldemort, or whatever the press was calling him these days. As Harry walked down the stairs, Teddy was having a hard time trying to hide his body's reaction to the vision that is Harry Potter. I mean, Witch Weekly thought so as well.

Harry knew exactly what he was doing to his godson. Harry realized his godson was crushing when he heard the boy in his room two years ago. Right at the end he called out "Harry!" After a good six months (starting after Yule Break) of daily runs and workouts, Harry was back down to his size from his prime during his Auror days. By wearing a simple white v-neck tee-shirt and tight jeans, Harry was really turning his godson on. Harry had a plan to get the two in bed together.

Harry crossed the foyer to give Teddy a hug. Teddy was slightly shorted that Harry so his head fit right at Harry's shoulder. Teddy could feel the rock hard body under the shirt. Teddy tried to stifle a low moan at the feeling of Harry's body but he realized that he had failed when he saw the smirk on his godfather's face.

Talon (Harry's marauder nickname, his form is a peregrine falcon) pulled back from the hug and finally spoke in that low voice that sent shivers up and down Teddy's spine. "Well, come on. I have a room set for you down the hall from mine. You have free reign to decorate however we will have to share the bathroom. It was the only one I fixed when I moved in after the war. Maybe in time we can get one of the others working." Harry left Teddy in his room to think things over.

Teddy groaned when the mental pictures came up. Harry's hard body covered in water droplets and his piercing green eyes (the color of the Avada Kedavra- the Killing Curse) peeking out from under his fringe. Teddy sat alone with a ranging hard on as the thoughts of 'Oh Crap!' cycled throughout his skull. 'This is going to be a long summer but hopefully everything turns out the way I have it all planned.

-Two Weeks Later-

Teddy was on the edge of his seat due to the sexual frustration that permeated Number 12 like a noxious gas cloud. He had seen almost every part of his uncle in the past two weeks. The glimpses started early in the summer.

_-Flashback -_

_ Not even three days into the summer of hell, as dubbed by Teddy, said young man walked in on his Uncle as the man was finishing a shower. Teddy walked in on his Uncle wearing tight black Nike briefs. Teddy gasped in surprise at the sight of his uncle bent over to grab his shorts off the floor. Harry had smirked when he heard Teddy gasp. Harry finished getting dressed for his run. As he left the bathroom, Harry winked at Teddy and a whispered "See something you like?" Harry laughed as he walked down the hall when he heard Teddy groan._

_ -End Flashback-_

Teddy heard the bathroom door close. He did not however hear the lock click so he figured out the Uncle wanted the same thing. Before he lost the famous courage Gryffindors have, Teddy opened the bathroom door and slipped into the room. He disrobed quickly and stepped into the shower with a very naked and very wet Harry James Potter.

Harry turned and pushed Teddy up against the wall of the shower. 'Oh Merlin, the fantasies and dreams don't do his body and eyes any justice,' Teddy thought as Harry pressed his body up against Teddy's. Teddy gasped at the feeling of Harry's body covered in water. Harry sank to his knees. Teddy glanced down to see what Harry was doing and he almost came at the sight off his uncle's warm and wet mouth on his needy cock. Harry dropped all the down on Teddy's cock and then pulled off as Teddy's orgasm approached. Harry then slowly stood up to give Teddy a long and passionate kiss which had Teddy moaning as he tasted himself.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy started to whine." I was so close, why the hell did you stop?"

Harry chuckled to himself. "Teddy, I stopped for a couple reasons. 1) I am getting close to 40 years of age. My knees are the same as they were when I was your age. 2) I want to be fucking you when you cum. 3) I want to make you come from my dick alone."

Teddy whimpered at the thoughts that ran through his head. The next thing Teddy realized was that he was in his godfather's but soon to be lover's arms. Harry carried Teddy into his room. He tossed the boy on to the bed. With a quick wave of his wand, Harry had Teddy tied to the four posts of the king sized four poster in Harry's room.

Harry took his time to prepare and stretch Teddy. By the time, Harry determined the boy ready; Teddy was a pile of nerves and muscles on the bed. Harry removed his fingers but before Teddy could beg for more, Harry slicked up his rock hard cock and slid home into Teddy's tight arse. Teddy cried out in both pain and pleasure. Harry started out slow but he steadily increased the speed until Teddy let out a high keening wail. Harry grinned to himself. He started to piston his hips to hit that spot. When Harry, realized that orgasm was eminent, he leaned down to whisper into Teddy's ear. He told him of the thoughts and fantasies about the two of them including flying, some bondage and some pool sex. Teddy gasped has his orgasm ripped though his body causing him to tighten his muscles. Harry groaned when he felt Teddy's muscles clench. Two thrusts later, Harry's release coated Teddy's walls while Teddy felt the aftershocks off his most powerful orgasm to date.

Harry pulled out of Teddy slowly and collapsed on the bed. Teddy curled into Harry's side. Now, Harry was not just his uncle, friend and godfather but his lover as well.

Harry listened to Teddy's breathing even out. Harry looked to Heaven and the stars to whisper "Please mum, dad, Siri, Remy and Tonks. Forgive me my trespasses, I love him and I want your blessing before I ask him. Plus he will get more chances with me than others due to his parentage." Harry felt the breeze blow through the room with the scents of lilies, gunpowder, wet dog, moon blossom and coffee following. Harry smiled to no one and his last thought was 'Thank you so much. I love you all,' before he fell into Morpheus' arms.

Across the room on the dresser, sat a black and red velvet box. Within this box was a gold and silver band with diamond and emerald slivers imbedded into the braid. The one stone had a full moon on it that changed colors to honor Remus and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. That however is a completely different story for some other time.

**Please Review below and tell me how I can be a better writer. Thanks again, AJ Potter-Johnson**


End file.
